


petrichor

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taehyun could glow with pride.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	petrichor

Soobin moans again, legs thrashing as Taehyun's thumb presses against his nipple. Taehyun can see him clench around the base of the plug inside him, sees the way his cock twitches when Taehyun pulls instead on pushes.

"Legs still," by the time the first syllable is out of Taehyun's mouth Soobin's legs are already trembling down, pressing down on the bed to avoid raising again, "Good. You really learned well, didn't you?"

Soobin inhales deeply, voice shaking about as hard as he is, "P-Practiced. Wanted to, wanted to be the _best_."

"You _are_ the best," Taehyun mutters, splaying his hand over the skirt flipped on top of Soobin's flat tummy. "You listen so well."

"C-Can I-" Soobin hiccups, fingers twisting on the sheets as Taehyun leans down and licks a long line over his nipple and onto his neck. "- _Ah!_ Please! 'm I good enough for _it_ yet?"

"Does the baby want _mor_ e?" Taehyun smirks, hand coming down and pushing on the end of the plug. Soobin stiffens, but his hole is relaxed and open to accept the bulbous end bobbing in and out of his rim. A broken little whimper catches in his throat, but he remains still.

Taehyun coos, "Even without warning! You really are just so _good_."

"Tha-Thank yo-" Soobin almost howls in surprise when Taehyun inches the plug out, first passing the flared base inside before tugging it out in one swift motion.

Instinctively Soobin's legs fall open just a little wider, hips twitching back _just_ a little. It's clear he restrained himself from a more dramatic reaction, so Taehyun refrains from punishment.

Instead he pushes his legs up, eyes landing on the slightly-gaping wetness of Soobin's entrance before sliding a pillow under his hips.

"Congratulations," Taehyun dips a hand behind him in search of the lube, squeezing some into his palm before clinically sliding it over his own cock. "You've earned your prize."

Soobin whines, "H-Happy. Thank you."

Taehyun pauses for a second as he lines up, pulling Soobin's soft thighs towards him and squeezing them minutely, and reaches to lift some of the dampness of precum off the material of the skirt onto Soobin's rim, pressing his thumb just past the edge.

Soobin's response to the final test is nothing but a long hiss, hands twisting. Taehyun could glow with pride.

He lines up the head of his dick as he pulls his hand away, giving a tiny, slow thrust inside, enough to breach the head and nothing else. As he's been taught, Soobin's legs finally move to where they're allowed and supposed to, hooking behind Taehyun's back but not pushing forward.

Taehyun grins at him, palms now gripping at his waist, "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first work on this site is this kind of thing. I had to google how to stay anon in case I write more in the future but I don't know if I can face you all now


End file.
